1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, specifically footwear that enhances the ability to manipulate force to and from the body in respect to the body's center of gravity as an aquatic board maneuvering enhancer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The maneuvering of an aquatic board utilizes the weight transfer of the body to the turning mechanisms. The turning mechanisms being the fins, the bottom surface, and the rails, are all controlled by the pressure from the weight transfer. Weight applied to one side will turn the board the direction of that side. The feet are the leverage devices that adjust the force from the body to the aquatic board. The foot's contribution to the weight manipulating is relative to the pressure applied to the board surface by the forward part of the foot and the heel. Increased forward foot pressure causes the bodyweight to shift backward, and decreased forward foot pressure causes the bodyweight to shift forward. This being the case, a loss of forward weight manipulating ability occurs when the body's center of gravity resides over or to the rear of the heel pivot point. This lends to toppling backwards, and in the application of aquatic board use, it decreases the ability to turn which may result in falling off the board.
An attempt in aquatic board use to solve the problem of less weight manipulating ability is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,734 to Metiver. Metiver utilizes a foot strip to provide leverage. To accomplish this, a moment is created about the center of the board by applying an upward force on the bindings which translates through the center line pivot point to a downward force on the opposite side. Although increased heel side leverage is created by this binding device, its drawbacks attribute to its lack of use in surfing. It restricts foot placement, which is optimal for proper weight transfer. It is difficult to engage the strap during the transition between the paddling phase and the standing phase where weight manipulation is most needed. It also complicates paddling due to the paddler having to lay on the straps.
Attempts in surfing to enhance the ability of the foot to maneuver a surfboard by increased traction are U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,894 to Dykes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,082 to Cox. These items insure the leverage capability of the foot by preventing loss of turning force due to foot slippage. Cox utilizes hooks attached to footwear and loops attached to the surfboard ready to receive these hooks. The wearing of footwear in combination with the hooks and loops between the rider's foot and rigid surface of the board decreases sensitivity and control of the board. Also, the hooks and loops restrict the foot from sliding for better foot placement. To readjust the foot, upward pressure by one foot while downward pressure by the other foot is needed. This is time consuming and causes undesired weight transfer. Dykes utilizes footwear with suction cups on the bottom surface to attach to the board. It experiences the same drawbacks as does Cox's invention. Although both of these inventions increase traction, they do not provide any more rear heel weight manipulation force than the weight manipulation capability of the foot.
What is needed is a rear heel pressure point creating a leverage fixture that is attached to the foot that can enhance the ability to maneuver an aquatic board.